Daīku
Daīku is a Saiyan OC by thegoatdjames on Instagram. This page is a work in progress. "It's not in my blood to fail!" Appearance Daīku wears a black and blue hooded Gi with the Whis symbol on it, blue boots and black wristlets like Bardock. He wears a black bandana. His dark brown hair is similar to Vegito and also has a goatee. His bangs hang over his bandana. He has distinctive black eyes unlike like his father. Timeline Daīku's Timeline is not part of the main continuity. His timeline is a branch off of the Xenoverse continuity. Backstory Daīku is the son of a Saiyan God of Destruction by the name of Mack and an Elite Saiyan Time Patroller named Kabacha from Conton City. He was raised by both of his parents, learning adept fighting skills from them both. Due to his upbringing, along with the already great power Daīku had inherited from his father, he was a prodigy among the other Time Patrollers in Conton City. Daīku had become a well known Time Patroller in a short amount of time. Personality Daīku is very laid back and truly treasures the people he loves, but just like any other Saiyan, he loves to fight. After his training with Whis, he had become a very calculated fighter. When he is faced off with an enemy, he doesn't hold back and tends to want to end it quickly. But a flaw he has is that he can get cocky while he is even serious. Against a friend however, he is very free spirited and carefree. When he is around women he can be a bit of a pervert. He has a very strong love for Saiyan women be they half blooded or full blooded. Daīku is clever in the fact that when he runs out of ideas in a fight, he can get his opponent to think against themselves, causing confusion while helping him get the upper hand. Growing up Daīku grew up briefly on Planet Sadala with many other Saiyans, learning very early about combat. Many years later, Mack had moved his family then to Conton City, where Daīku had risen up through the ranks of the Time Patrollers. He is also a graduate of the Turtle School, where he had mastered martial arts. Training with The Old Kai Following a mission that had him save the Old Kai, from Mira and Towa, Daīku had his potential unlocked by him, making his exponential power even greater. This was done after many days spent training with the Z Sword. Daīku then mastered how to use a sword, but prefers to not use one. Training with Whis Following in his father's footsteps in the pursuit of power, Daīku had then begun training under Whis. Daīku and Whis had spent 5 days (5 Years) in The Room of Spirit and Time. While he was there, Daīku had learned from Whis that he had the ability to surpass his father with the right amount of training. While training with Whis, Daīku had spent much time strengthening the power of his base form. When pushed to his limits in a fight with Whis, he had achieved a form he dubbed Saru No Shinka (SSJ4E). A form that had seemed to be a mixture of SSJ4 and SSBE. While fighting Whis in SSJ4, the stress of his body had pushed him to change and evolve. He learned that since he had the blood his father, he already had innate God Ki. He does not use this form unless he has to, meaning that he will use it only when faced off with a stronger foe. Even with this newfound power, Daīku always has his sights on reaching an even higher level. Conton Martial Arts Tournament Daīku had wanted to test out his newfound power against the best of the best. He entered the Conton Tenkaichi Budōkai. This would be where his father Mack was in the stands to witness. During the Conton City Tournament, Daīku had dominated many Time Patrollers, amazing the crowd with his strength and martial arts prowess. However, this all came to a halt in the final round, where he came across his rival to be, Latosa. At first, Daīku was more interested in flirting with her rather than fighting her. Frustrating her greatly. It had come to a point where Daīku grabbed her from behind, accidentally touching her breasts, where she then had enough. After getting serious with Daīku, she had surprised everyone with how she could match whatever he threw at her. Countering many of Daīku's well placed attacks. Noticing this change of tone, Daīku had then decided to test just how strong she was. He then started to press on with Super Saiyan 2. Latosa followed suit and went straight into Super Saiyan 2 herself, then matching Daīku blow for blow. Daīku's martial art abilities helped him get the better of Latosa. He decided to see how far she could go, so he went into SSG. Although she was able to still respond to some attacks with counters, Latosa was not able to keep up with Daīku. Seeing this, Daīku had then started to jest with Latosa, smiling and commenting on her impressive battle skills as well as her beautiful looks. Latosa, fighting off blushing had then started to use ki blasts to try to throw off Daīku. Now taking her seriously, Daīku had responded by protecting his body with a ki shield and throwing back some ki blasts of his own. Latosa was shocked at how much power she felt Daīku hiding. All that time in the fight, even while transformed he was holding back. Daīku then rushed Latosa using Instant Transmission, then knocked her out from behind. The crowd erupted with cheers at the end of the match. After the match, Daīku went over to Latosa with a smirk on his face. He went to reach out his hand while continuing to stare at her chest since her top was ripped. Latosa noticed this and punched him in the nose. Her pride had been hurt and she had been embarrassed. But in her eyes, at least she got the last laugh. After the fall of Conton City (to be finished) Daīku had returned from a long day of missions with a Time Patrol squad when he came back home to Conton to see it it mostly ruins. The sight was horrible. Dead time Patrollers, no Dragon Balls in sight, crumpled buildings. Most of the Time Patrollers had been killed. Those who were lucky to return from their missions came back to barely anything. Unbeknownst to Daīku and the rest of the Time Patrol, that while the others were out on missions, Mechikabura had isolated attacks on most other Time Patrollers while they were weakened and scattered. Daīku knew that his father or the Supreme Kai of Time would be able to make sense of this. But he couldn't sense Mack's energy... After saving others who were terribly wounded or otherwise, Daīku headed to the Time Vault. Only to find his mother under the rubble. Kabacha was barely conscious to inform her son of what happened. Luckily the time scrolls were saved. But the Time Nest was near destroyed. They would have to move them somewhere else safe. Transformations * Super Saiyan * Super Saiyan 2 * Super Saiyan 3 * Super Saiyan 4 * Super Saiyan God * Super Saiyan Blue * Super Saiyan 4 Evolution (Saru no Shinka) Daīku can use Kaioken with multiple forms and attacks to multiply his power. He never uses it with his base form. Techniques and Abilities Category:DBZ Category:Dragonball Category:Saiyan Category:Characters